Buffybot
The Buffybot was a robotic replica of Buffy Summers created by Warren Mears at the request of Spike for use as a sex toy. It was eventually reprogrammed an used as a Slayer decoy in battles, until its final destruction. A second version, created by Andrew Wells, was introduced years later. History Sex toy The Buffybot was built by Warren as a sex toy for Spike, who, at the time, had developed an obsessive attraction for Buffy."I Was Made to Love You" Therefore, the Buffybot was initially programmed to be in love with Spike and do anything to please him. Buffy's friends mistook the robot for her, leading them to believe the real Buffy was sleeping with Spike as a reaction from her mother's death."Intervention" Upon meeting the Buffybot, Buffy immediately recognized it as a robot, and the Scoobies understood its purpose. After hearing the hellgod Glory had Spike in her clutches, the Buffybot was encouraged to rescue him, while the others went along it to prevent Spike to reveal to Glory that Dawn was the Key. They launched an attack at Glory's apartment, where the Buffybot became damaged during a fight with Glory's minions. After rescuing Spike, Willow Rosenberg identified it was an easy repair and the robot was kept in the Magic Box storage room."The Gift" Buffy then posed as the Buffybot to find out whether Spike betrayed her, presenting him with a kiss when she discovered the lengths he went to protect her and her sister. Slayer decoy Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins later found the deactivated Buffybot and the group decided to use it to make the first strike against Glory, distracting her from the real Buffy. The Buffybot weakened the goddess using the Dagon Sphere, but was beheaded after a brief fight. This made Glory initially believe the slayer was a robot, before the real Buffy revealed herself. Following Buffy's death, the Buffybot was used for patrolling to ensure the underworld did not discover the Slayer's absence in town. Willow also reprogrammed it for Slayer duties, but the original programming occasionally resurfaced as it made flirtatious comments about Spike, which both pained and irritated him. Its impersonation also ensured that Dawn, lacking a legal guardian in Sunnydale with both Buffy and their mother dead, could stay in town with the Scooby Gang and allowed the group to live and operate out of the Summers home."Bargaining, Part One" One vampire eventually discovered the secret when fighting with the Buffybot. This revelation caused the demon biker gang Hellions to take advantage of the Slayer's weakness and go to Sunnydale to tear the place apart. The Buffybot confronted their leader, Razor, who damaged it before it took out a number of his gang. It then made its way to Willow for repair, attracting the attention of the demons to Willow who was trying to resurrect the real Buffy. This apparently ruined the resurrection ritual and the demon gang captured the Buffybot. The demons then destroyed the Buffybot by tearing its limbs, pulling it apart with motorcycles, just as the real Buffy arrived in time to see it. Before turning off, the Buffybot revealed to Dawn that she had seen "the other Buffy", helping Dawn realize that Buffy had returned from the dead."Bargaining, Part Two" Personality and traits The Buffybot was originally programmed with behavior very similar to Warren's robotic "girlfriend", April; she had a very distinctive, cheery demeanor when interacting and her dialogue often consisted of praising Spike, though she did in a more explicit way than April did to Warren. This type of praise was formed to meet Spike's desires; she would claim to have an attraction based on his dangerous side while openly adhering to her Slayer duties, happily stating "Isn't it a beautiful night for killing evil things". She was programmed as well to dislike Angel, as her programming referred to him as "... lame. His hair goes straight up and he's bloody stupid." When interacting with Buffy's familiars, the Buffybot was given a small number of traits and facts about them. This led her to state them while they remained unrelated to the conversation. Such examples include asking Anya "How is your money?" when greeting her due to her obsession with money, randomly saying to Xander "You're my friend, and a carpenter!" mid-conversation, and while Willow, believing she was the real Buffy, confronted her about sleeping with Spike the Buffybot responded "You're my best friend" and "You're recently gay". The Buffybot, on the whole, seemed to possess limited general knowledge when it came to understanding concepts and language. For instance, she claimed she didn't "sleep" with Spike, but she had sex with him. When observing a miniature model of a city, she assumed it was to be the actual size of the model and asked how people would fit in. Reprogrammed, the Buffybot was cleaned from all data that positioned her to sexually praise Spike, though it did come back at times ("I know, I admire your brain almost as much as your washboard abs"). She acted as loving older sister to Dawn and even claimed to enjoy getting training from Giles (that she pronounced "Guyles"), despite it being unnecessary. Xander's profile intervention.jpg|Xander's file Anya's profile intervention.jpg|Anya's file Willow's profile intervention.jpg|Willow's file Powers and abilities The Buffybot was programmed to be Buffy's robot replica, both in personality and Slayer skills. *'Advanced strength' — The Buffybot's cybernetic nature affords it above human strength, allowing it to physically harm vampires easily. She demonstrated her strength by punching through bricks without any damage to herself. *'Advanced resilience' — The Buffybot's cybernetic nature affords it greater physical durability. However — like April — certain injuries could cause major flaws in her system, thus dramatically affecting her behavior. This could be achieved through both blunt force and penetrating trauma, such as when she was knocked over with a crossbow and when her head was cut by a shattered glass bottle damaging her navigation system, causing her to repeatedly bump into a clear barrier in her path. *'Combat programming' — The Buffybot was programmed with most of the combat prowess to Buffy. This allowed her to effectively slay vampires more impressively than the rest of Buffy's human friends. She even managed to fight off a group of Hellions. *'Buffy programming' — The Buffybot was almost indistinguishable from the real Buffy, as the real Buffy's friends had trouble distinguishing the two before they entered the same room; and even Spike, with his acute senses, actually mistook the real Buffy for the robot implied how great the similarity between the two of them were. *'Self-preservation system' — Willow luckily programmed the Buffybot to seek her for repair, though this led to the Buffybot's destruction. Gallery Buffybot intervention still solo.jpg Spike and buffybot intervention still.jpg Intervention Buffybot Spike.jpg The Gift Buffybot 01.jpg The Gift Buffybot 02.jpg The Gift Buffybot 03.jpg Bargaining 1 Buffybot 01.jpg Bargaining 1 Buffybot 02.jpg Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. *The Buffybot pronounces "Giles" with a hard g (as in "guy-els"). Joss Whedon and Marti Noxon have said on several occasions that they get annoyed with "so-called fans of the show" when they pronounce "Giles" in this way. This pronunciation is present as well in some official international dubbing for the series. *A ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' action figure was released based on the Buffybot. Appearances *"Intervention" *"The Gift" *"Bargaining, Part One" *"Bargaining, Part Two" *"After Life" *"Lineage" *''On Your Own, Part One'' *''The Reckoning'' ;Other *''Lost and Found'' *''The Death of Buffy, Part One'' *''The Death of Buffy, Part Two'' *''The Death of Buffy, Part Three'' *"The Ultimate Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift" }} References fr:Buffybot Category:Robots and cyborgs Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Decoys and doubles Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters